


Lo que nunca he visto

by kirisame (taotrooper)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/kirisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-manga. Fujitaka encuentra a otro habitante de su casa y le convida pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que nunca he visto

El hombre contemplaba, curioso, al guardián solar mientras devoraba el postre en la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos pardos brillaban de entusiasmo detrás de la montura de sus gafas.  
  
-Está exquisito -exclamó, triunfante, el animal dorado.  
-Gracias, es pudding de vainilla -explicó-. Lo hice anoche, puedes comer lo que quieras-. No sabía que más adelante se arrepentiría de su ofrecimiento; aún desconocía de lo que ese diminuto estómago era capaz.  
  
No supo qué más decirle, y el silencio cayó de nuevo. Ojeó su cola, sus alitas. Era un ente extraño, mas él sintió que era como un viejo amigo de la infancia olvidado. Tal vez era parte de alguna leyenda mesopotámica o egipcia que había leído. Lo que le recordó...  
  
-¿Cómo dices que te llamas? ¿Anubis?  
-Cerberus. Algunos me llaman Kero-chan.  
-No pareces un perro. Un gato, quizás.  
-No está errado, soy un felino. Aunque soy bastante leal y amistoso.  
-Ah, ya...  
-¿Y usted? Sé que el apellido es Kinomoto, pero su nombre de pila jamás lo he oído. Sólo "papá", y dudo que se llame así.  
-Fujitaka, mucho gusto. ¿Quieres té?  
-Sí, dos terrones, un poco de leche. Y otro pudding, por favor.  
  
Fujitaka regresó de la cocina con una bandejita. Sirvió el té con una sonrisa muy calmada, dadas las circunstancias. Cerberus sintió una punzada en el pecho, y bajó la cabeza en melancolía.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está mal el té?  
-No, todo lo contrario... es que no había notado antes que usted se parece mucho a alguien que apreciaba mucho.  
-¿En serio? ¿Era un ser humano?  
-Sí. Físicamente es muy similar: la forma de los ojos, las cejas, la forma de sonreír. Claro, él era un tipo muy raro y excéntrico, mientras que Ud. es decente. Supongo que eso quedó todo en la otra mitad.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Nada, nada... hmmm, muy bueno, el pudding.  
-Ese hombre, ¿te enseñó a hablar en nuestro idioma?  
-Sí, entre otros.  
-¿Y era oriundo de Osaka?  
-No, ni siquiera era japonés. ¿Por qué?  
-El acento.  
-Ah, es una larga historia... y hablando de otra cosa, ¿cómo me encontró? ¿Cómo supo que había algo en su casa?  
-Ni siquiera yo lo sé por certeza -admitió, ligeramente sonrosado-. Últimamente... me han pasado cosas muy raras; siento y veo todo de forma distinta.  
-Ajá, era de suponer... Oh, y otra cosa más, Fujitaka. ¿No está... ya sabe... asustado? Cuando me encontró, dio un salto de la impresión al verme hablar y moverme, pero no parece... ya sabe, que le de miedo todo esto, y no es normal en absoluto.  
-Pues debería estarlo, es cierto. Nunca he visto algún animal como tú. Nunca he visto fantasmas antes. Nunca he sentido una especie de energía emanando de gente que conozco de años. Sin embargo, debo admitir, que dentro de lo bizarro que es esto, y a pesar de que es probable que o bien esté soñando o me esté volviendo loco... estoy sinceramente feliz. Sonará tonto, sobre todo viniendo de alguien de mi edad, pero siempre creí que lo real no es sólo lo que ves con tus ojos.En el mundo hay cosas extraordinarias que no son fáciles de encontrar. Por eso estudié arqueología: porque siempre he deseado conocer esas cosas. Y debido a eso, ¡todo este asunto me resulta de lo más emocionante!  
-Je -Cerberus bufó, satisfecho-. No me parece que suene tonto en absoluto.  
-Además -añadió el hombre-, hasta ahora no he encontrado nada temible que vaya a destruirme, así que no veo razón por la que deba sentir miedo. Son sólo cosas desconocidas, no peligros. Por ejemplo, tú no pareces una criatura dañina... ¡Excepto para el pudding!  
-Nah, apuesto que si le pregunta a cierto mocoso, no le responde del mismo modo. ¡Seguro su dedo todavía le duele del mordisco que le di!  
-Pero tengo la corazonada de que no me vas a morder a mí. ¿O sí?  
-No muerdo la mano que me ha alimentado -replicó.  
-Me alegro. A propósito, ¿qué clase de ser eres? ¿Un _youkai_?  
-No. Soy un guardián. Nuestra misión en la vida consiste en proteger algo o alguien.  
-¿Y qué proteges tú, si es posible saber? ¿Eres el espíritu de la casa?  
-No, señor. Soy la Bestia del Sello del Libro. Protejo una baraja de cartas, y a la persona dueña de éstas. Lamentablemente, no estoy seguro si es una buena idea revelar esos datos secretos a usted. No aún, al menos.  
-Comprendo. Aunque no me queda claro qué hacías en el cuarto de mi hija, fingiendo ser un peluche, si se supone deberías estar cuidando todo eso.  
-Eh... pues no puedo decirlo. Tengo el derecho a permanecer callado.  
  
El guardián sorbió su té, incómodo por el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido. Fujitaka razonó, y llegó a una conclusión. Si el guardián protege unas cartas, y merodeaba en la habitación de su niña, era probable que las susodichas se hallen en ese lugar. Si las cartas estaban en el dormitorio de Sakura, entonces Sakura debía ser su dueña. Luego, ese leoncito devorador estaba relacionado con ella. Era por eso que no quería explicarle más: el misterio, cualquiera que sea, no podía o no debía ser divulgado a su padre. Y él mencionaba a un mocoso, término que había escuchado de su hijo mayor al referirse a ese agradable chico de Hong Kong; no había duda. Era mejor no inmiscuirse en algo en que no lo habían llamado.  
  
Por algún motivo, recordó el extraño sueño de hace varias noches. Sakura en la Torre de Tokyo; Li en ropas chinas; Tomoyo y Touya apartados; esos seres extraños, alados como Cerberus. Y aquel niño que era tan familiar y hablaba en acertijos...  
  
-Supongo -agregó el profesor-, que es mejor no mencionar a mis hijos que descubrí que hay un guardián en la casa. O que puedo ver a su madre fallecida.  
-En efecto. No es buena idea.  
-En todo caso, Sakura-san está muy afectada estos días con la partida de Li-kun. No sería conveniente.  
-Estoy de acuerdo -suspiró, algo molesto y deprimido por el comentario.  
-Sin embargo, ¿es posible que podamos conversar en otras ocasiones, en privado?  
-No veo por qué no -sonrió la Bestia del Sello-. Y lo digo con sinceridad, no por el pudding.


End file.
